


Waves

by Zeenbeen



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Inhuman, Inhuman Ward, Oregon - Freeform, Skyeward - Freeform, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeenbeen/pseuds/Zeenbeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 3 mid season finale. After she found out Coulson killed Ward she couldn't believe it. She didn't believe it. Someone like him, a survivor, wouldn't just be killed like that so quickly. Ever since, she had been pushing people away and struggling to make sense of it, racking her brain of possible solutions where he didn't actually die. She didn't know why she cared so much, but she did. Was it because he understood her and because deep down she still loved him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Someone Like Him

Chapter 1  
It was a Friday night and everyone was away from the base except Daisy who tended to not leave. After she found out Coulson killed Ward she couldn't believe it. She didn't believe it. Someone like him, a survivor, wouldn't just be killed like that so quickly. Ever since, she had been pushing people away and struggling to make sense of it, racking her brain of possible solutions where he didn't actually die. She didn't know why she cared so much, but she did. Was it because he understood her and because deep down she still loved him? Daisy quickly pushed that thought away, he is a traitor and most importantly hydra. Her thoughts surrounded her but she quickly checked back into reality. Now she was alone, sitting on her bed in her room at the base where no one was. Surprisingly it was peaceful for her to be alone but she was still cautious, shifting at every sound and grabbing the nearest gun. After just sitting on her bed for hours she decided to walk around, hoping that it would help her mind clear. It was midnight when Daisy finally went back to her room, she had been walking around in silence for what seemed like eternity. She slowly crawled into bed burrowing herself under blankets then allowed her eyelids to slowly drift down. Her last thought was of him, and how she wanted him back so desperately.  
Daisy woke up suddenly touching the side of her face 'what just happened?' she asked herself repeatedly and frantically. She had butterflies in the pit of her stomach, and she felt what what was like a mixture of giddiness and confusion. 'Was I dreaming?' she knew something happened to her while she was asleep but she couldn't remember. "Skye." The only thing she could remember was that name, but no one called her that anymore. She slowly got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. Daisy stood in front of the mirror, just staring deeply at the person in the reflection when there was a knock on her door.


	2. Mission

Chapter 2  
She instantly turned to open the door when it burst open.  
"Fitz!'' she heard Jemma say scornfully before they both popped there heads through the doorway "May we come in? We came to get you.'' Jemma asked.  
Daisy smiled then opened the door wider, "Sure. Does Coulson want me?"  
"Umm well, I guess you could say that." Fitz said with his head down and avoiding eye contact, making Daisy feel suspicious.  
''What happened?'' Daisy asked sternly.  
"Oh nothing," Jemma said shaking her head "Why did you say it like that?'' she said looking over to Fitz who was smiling ear to ear. "I think he has a mission for you, but I'm not sure."  
Daisy shook her head, then looked at Fitz who was still smiling. "Well then I'll be off." she said walking through the door with them by her side.  
"Oh, we need to go to the lab real quick but we will meet you afterwards." Jemma said while her and Fitz walked the opposite way. Daisy smiled and kept going her direction.  
It was funny to her how happy they seemed, she was glad though. Daisy walked through the maze of halls until coming to a stop at the door of Coulson's office. She walked in meeting Coulson at his desk.  
"Fitzsimmons said you needed me?" she said quietly, mainly because her and Coulson didn't talk much after he told her that he killed Ward.  
"Yes. How would you like to go on an undercover mission?''  
"In hydra? Don't they already know who I am?" she asked confused.  
"No not Hydra, but one of it's less known suppliers. There shouldn't be anyone there who would recognize you." He said.  
Daisy nodded "Okay, but how long will this take and am I going alone?"  
"Well the mission is to gather intel on the other suppliers by infiltrating this particular one, so that could take between a few weeks and a few months. And yes you would need to go alone."  
Daisy stood there considering the offer "What about the missions here?"  
Coulson stood up placing his only hand on her shoulder, "We will manage. Anyway you desperately need a break especially after everything that has happened."  
Daisy smiled but felt a bolt of pain in her stomach. He was talking about Ward's death. "When do I leave?'' she asked.  
"Tomorrow, so you better start packing and saying your goodbyes." Coulson said standing up and handing Daisy a file.


	3. 'Skye'

Chapter 3  
She got the file and started to walk out of the room. She was so happy to finally be able to leave the base, yeah she had the power to leave whenever she wanted but this was different. Daisy felt trapped for some unknown reason. She started to run down the halls and when she reached her room she threw herself on the bed like a child and was looking at the ceiling. She grabbed the file beside her and started to open it when Fitzsimmons appeared in her room.  
"We heard the news, are you excited?" Jemma asked.  
"Yeah, I am actually." Daisy said sitting up and laughing. "I haven't had a vacation since I started."  
Fitz shook his head smiling "Well your last day with us can't be spent in here."  
Daisy spent the rest of her morning and afternoon with everyone, talking and just hanging out. She was glad so many people cared about her and she really did have fun. Finally it was night and Daisy made her way down to her room, she still needed to pack and she was leaving early the next morning. She finished packing and put both of her duffle bags by the door. Slowly she plopped herself down on the bed and fell asleep.  
"Skye.... Skye." He kept repeating her name until she started to wake up.  
Slowly her eyes were opening and she could make out a silhouette sitting over her. She could feel its warm hand brushing the hair away from her face, in the same place as yesterday. Daisy hesitated to open her eyes any further, 'is this another dream' she thought. But then she heard it. She heard the voice of the man. It kept repeating 'Skye' as if to awake her. Finally she couldn't resist not knowing and opened her eyes to see him. She immediately clapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes started to water. It was him. It was Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh it's a real cliff hanger lol sorry the chapters are so short


	4. Broken

Chapter 4  
It was dark but as her eyes adjusted she could see him. His face wasn't the same. It was more tender, and somewhat broken. His eyes had tears in them and she could tell he was afraid of something, but what? He had bruises all on his face and a cut above his eyebrow that was somewhat glistening in the moonlight. Daisy was getting ready to say something to make him leave or to try and reach the gun underneath her pillow. She could even use her powers to kill him right there but when she tried to speak the only words she could form were "You're alive.".  
He almost smiled but then decided against it. "I am, Skye. But I need your help."  
Daisy looked puzzled and was considering killing him again because he was a murderer and a traitor and he also kinda broke her heart, "What do you mean you need my help?".   
He held out his hands, "Something is wrong with me Skye." His eyes started tearing up even more and he turned his head away.   
Daisy was surprised, she's never really seen him cry or even act so weak. She sat up looking at him straight in the eyes moving her face towards him. "What do you mean something is wrong with you?'' Daisy paused and backed away, "How can I even trust you?!?" She was starting to regain her thoughts, "You are a murderer Ward. And you work for Hydra!" Daisy started shaking and tears ran down her face "And you've been dead for the past month.'' she said quietly.  
Ward still looked at her even though she was looking away then grabbed her hand. "Skye, there is something wrong with me and only you can help me. And I have already told you I would never, EVER lie to you. Yes I am a murderer and I did work for Hydra but now it's all different. Hydra is after me and they won't stop looking until I am dead." He touched her face and she met his eyes. "I will tell you everything I promise but," Ward's last words were cut off by the sound of boots running through the hall.   
Daisy quickly took her hand from Ward and got up off the bed. "We need to leave, now." She turned her head to him one last time and saw that his tears had vanished and his face was determined. "Grab the duffel bags." Then she turned and looked directly at him "Wait, How did you get in here anyway?'' After she said that she saw the same fear as before.  
Ward looked at Daisy then grabbed both duffle bags and swung them over his shoulder. "It won't work a second time." he said.  
Daisy shook her head and reached into a drawer to get her sunglasses. "Turn." she said to Ward and when he did she dug a baseball cap out of the duffle bag on his shoulder.  
Ward just looked at her. "Really? Sunglasses and a Baseball Cap?'' He put them on anyway.  
"Do you have a better idea?" Daisy said grabbing her gun from under the pillow and stuffing it in the back of her belt. "Let's go."


	5. Explanations

Chapter 5  
Daisy and Ward crept through the halls silently, dodging every camera. Footsteps were approaching them and Daisy pulled herself and Ward into one of the rooms that were vacant.  
"How do you plan to get us out of here?" he asked her.  
"There is a car waiting for me and after we get in we should be good." Daisy turned to face Ward "Don't take anyone out, okay?'' Ward nodded.  
They advanced through the corridors, stopping at every sound and finally made it to their destination. "Walk like normal and don't look suspicious." Daisy whispered to Ward as they crossed the street to the car. It was 1 in the morning and the darkness covered them. When they got in the car Daisy rested her forehead on the steering wheel, "This is crazy." she said aloud.  
Ward just nodded not wanting to argue with something that was obviously true. "Where are we going?" he finally said after minutes of silence.  
Daisy lifted her head up and started the car, "I need to know if I can trust you first." she said looking straight ahead. They drove away from the base in silence but after she pulled up to a gas station she turned to look at him. "Tell me everything and do not lie to me. And explain what you meant when you said you were broken."  
Ward looked at her and took a breath, "I'll tell you everything but I can't explain why I am broken," he said pausing "I will have to show you."  
Daisy nodded. "First explain how you aren't dead, then why hydra wants you dead."  
Ward locked his eyes on hers "After Coulson killed me I just woke up kinda. I don't know how or why but I could see. My whole body was paralyzed. I heard the portal close up and thought I was stuck there after what felt like twelve hours but then this blue mist came and covered body." He paused and looked down away from Daisy, "I watched my legs and arms turn to rock and I was sure that was my death but then it just broke away from me and I could move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh crap Did you get the last sentence;);)


	6. Eyes wide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap.

Chapter 6  
Daisy's mouth was open and her eyes were wide. Did she really just hear what she heard? Is Ward an inhuman? She had so many questions but the main one was what was his power?  
Ward started speaking before Daisy could. "That explains why I'm not dead and also why you are the only one who can help me." He stopped meeting his gaze with Daisy again, "Are you willing to help me?''  
Daisy was in shock, she couldn't have imagined that Ward would ever be an inhuman. "Yes I will help you." she said quietly.   
Ward's face spread into a sad small smile, "I'm really happy to hear you say that."  
Daisy shook her head, "Okay, but why is Hydra after you?" she asked him.  
His smile darkened, "After I escaped through the portal I was back at a Hydra base and overheard them talking about what they planned to do to inhumans," he broke away from Daisy's eyes, "specifically you. But that would eventually be applied to me. When I started to leave there my um powers acted up and well, killed everyone there so that's why they want me dead. And so I came to you, to warn you and to see if you would be willing to help me."  
Daisy nodded, there were so many things she was thinking of but the main thing that stuck out was they way she felt when she first used her powers. After everything he just told her, forgot they were both still sitting in a gas station, "Fill up the gas tank." she said handing him a debit card. As he got out and shut the door she finally let all of his words sink in. She decided that she was going to take him to the safe house that she was already headed to for her mission. Her mind was filling up with doubt but she pushed it aside.  
Ward finally got back in the car and Daisy started to drive. "Where are we going?" He asked.  
"You'll see." Daisy said tired of talking, thinking and tired in general.


	7. Traffic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look a tiny bit of fluff

Chapter 7  
They had been driving in silence for the past 4 hours and Ward had been asleep for most of it. Daisy considered letting him drive but she still didn't completely trust him. They were headed for Oregon and weren't even halfway there.   
'Uggghhhh' Daisy thought constantly, she was torn with Ward. She felt like she needed to help him, that it was her job. But was it wrong? And oh lord was he adorable asleep so peaceful. She had been thinking about that the whole four hours she was in the car. Finally she pushed it out of her mind not wanting to think anymore. She could feel her eyes burn and her eyelids flutter down. 'It's okay,' she told herself 'the road isn't that crowded I can close my eyes for just a minute.' As she closed her eyes for that one minute her foot pressed the gas pedal even further down and she was veering off to the left into oncoming traffic. A huge 18-wheeler truck was headed straight for them. The truck driver laid on the horn waking up Ward.   
"Skye!" He yelled while grabbing the steering wheel and yanking it to the right away from the truck. She had woke up now and her eyes were wide.   
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she said "I only closed by eyes for a few seconds."   
"That's it." Ward said rubbing the back of his head, "Let me drive or stop somewhere to rest so you don't kill us both." He looked at her, "I know you don't want me to but the quicker we get to Oregon the better."  
Daisy paused "Wait how did you know about that?'' she asked.  
"Skye, I was in Shield's base for the past few days. I have seen and heard everything." Ward said.  
That really shook Daisy. "But how have you been there undetected?"  
"We can talk about that later. Now please pull over so you can get some sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is not that good of a driver oops


	8. Skye the Ultimate Hacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops more fluff yay

Chapter 8  
Daisy pulled the car over and her and Ward switched seats. As she soon as she sat down in the seat she was asleep. Ward kept driving and would frequently look over to a sleeping Daisy. Daisy's eyes slowly opened, she hadn't slept that good since forever. Maybe because she finally felt safe she thought but she pushed that thought away. She sat up and saw Ward looking over to her, "How long have I been asleep?" she asked rubbing the back of her neck.   
"A while, we are already in Oregon." he said.  
"Oh ok, do I need to give you directions on how to get to the safe house?'' Daisy asked as she repositioned herself in the chair. Ward just looked at her, "What?" she asked.  
He pointed to a phone, "We have a GPS, Skye." He smiled shaking his head, "What happened to 'Skye the Ultimate Hacker and Technology Genius'?"  
She smiled, "Well I haven't had much need to do that since I'm mainly in the field." Daisy blushed, "'Skye the Ultimate Hacker and Technology Genius' is that what you thought of me. I am an, I mean the Ultimate hacker but I'm not sure about technology genius part."  
Ward smiled. "Well I thought you were," he looked down at the phone, "We are about to be there. Only 5 minutes. Do we need to stop for anything first?"   
"No I don't think so, we can just go straight there." she said. Daisy was still smiling, the conversation almost reminded her of other ones in the past before everything went wrong. She liked that he still called her Skye. Although everyone else called her Daisy, because she wanted them to. She didn't want him to call her that. There was still the issue of what would happen when this was all over, but she didn't want to think about that. Daisy looked out of her window, noticing the beautiful scenery that was in front of her. Her eyes widened, they were in Eastern Oregon by the coast and she was amazed by the beautiful mountains and water. Ward soon pulled the car up into a driveway to a secluded small cabin, ‘Eh.’ Daisy thought to herself. This was the second time she was stuck at a cabin safe house and she was sick of it. “Well at least it’s secluded.” Daisy mumbled as Ward got the bags out of the car.


	9. Stay There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back after 3 months hehe. I have changed my writing format so that it will be easier for you to read and I'm currently looking for a beta (someone who reviews and points out the errors in the Fic) so if any of you are interested you can dm me on Instagram- agentsofshieldmarvels   
> Enjoy.;)

Chapter 9  
They made their way towards the cabin. As Daisy was walking she thought about the one thing she forgot since everything happened with Ward, and that was how she still has a mission she needs to complete.   
Daisy quickly spun around and pushed Ward down onto the grass,

“Stay there.” She mouthed looking at him cautiously. She stood up straighter and walked towards the door. Immediately there was a camera that zoomed on her face

“Daisy Johnson, Clearance Level 1. Special mission.” She stated with a broad voice.   
The door made a small beeping sound and Ward could hear the several locks unlocking from the patch of grass Skye pushed him onto. She looked at him discreetly and shook her head, somewhat signaling for him to stay there. He nodded softly and stayed down. Daisy walked into the large doorway to the cabin and finally came back out half an hour later. She could see the slight annoyance on Ward’s face;

“It’s clear, you can come in now.” Daisy said as she offered him her hand to get up. He grabbed it gingerly and walked beside her into the cabin. 

“Why did it take so long?” He asked while stretching his back. “You should have said something along the lines of, oh i don't know ‘Hey grant, I’m gonna be gone for a whole hour, so get cozy.’”  
Daisy shook her head “You are such a baby. I had to delete all of the programming for the system then write a new code so shield doesn’t have surveillance of the cabin. And it wasn’t a full hour for your information.” Ward looked at her with awe.

“Fine, now let's check out this place.’’ He said setting the bags down on the couch.  
“Hmm it’s nice, small but still cozy.” Ward looked around the small cabin, “Ah lets see, one bedroom, one bath. Small couch, flat screen tv; that’s very pleasing.” he said smirking turning his attention to the kitchen; “And this will have to do.” 

Daisy shook her head grinning, “Have to do? Is this kitchen you probably won’t use not good enough for you?’’

“Excuse me, but I do plan on using the kitchen thank you very much.” They both burst into quiet laughter and it had seemed as if all the problems they’re facing vanished quietly. 

Daisy blinked her eyes a couple of times trying to focus, “I need to take a shower but then we need to discuss,” she motion to everything with her hands, “all of this.” 

Grant nodded sitting down on the couch. Daisy noted his fearful and broken look creep back onto his face once again. ‘She needed to do something about that’, she thought walking out of the room ‘and soon.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really feeling this Fic but if any of you want more chapters comment and let me know and I will continue on Xx


End file.
